Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 9th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session of April 9th, 36 LC. Record Hellissa Pyrestaff: It's now eight in the evening, so I am calling this meeting in session. So who was here for the Fel-Lecture and wants to talk about it? Oh wait, Gehl is literally right here, Gehl go talk about it. Gehlnarine Liridian: '''On Monday, I hosted a lecture covering the nature of fel magic, its dangers and practical uses. The primary focus of the lecture was the dangers fel magic can bring to those who use it...without exception. I also covered how Order and Disorder, Arcane and Fel, are two opposing forces that are intrinsic to the cosmos and a balance can be a good thing. All in all...the lecture went well...and was very civil and good discussion was had by both pro and anti fel mages. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Excellent work, I am glad to hear it. There was a Dwarven party Monday, where they celebrated Noblegarden, anyone want to tell us how that went? Come on, which one of you drunken Senators went to the dwarf party? Oli go talk about the party. Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''So the Vanguard had a fantastic party, the alcohol was great, the fireworks were inspiried, and only three people had bones broken. I strongly recommend going to any party they throw, it's always a good time. Unless you're a...'milk-drinking fucking sop sack'a shit'. Their words. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: We should always try to do so, because they are good allies and good friends. Thank you, Senator Shadesong. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Can confirm. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Professor Emberstar, let's hear about your class. I hear it was quite fancy and had more attendants than just us. Alazea Emberstar: '''Very well! This week's class was indeed one of our more interesting gatherings we've had this year. Not only did we have a large turnout of our own members, but we had outside guests participate in the lecture as well. We covered the Mogu primarily, and touched on the Zandalari troll presence they brushed elbows with. I look forward to an interesting section and the opportunities of going to Pandaria for digs, which I'll post once I've had them arranged. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Excellent work as always, I am always so proud of you. Last night we had a cooking class. We made cupcakes because learning to bake is an essential life skill. Farel only caught his cupcakes on fire once, and most everyone got to eat their creation. We had some extra guests as well, and Duncan and Alia made the best ones in my opinion. We'll be doing more with cooking soon. Next time, we'll make cheesy pasta. Vorien has us looking through some boxes again next week. So whoever comes up with the most misplaced Calendar pictures wins a prize if you turn them into the Mage commander. Professor do you wish to speak about the class next week, or was that the dig? Alazea Emberstar: '''Aha, next week... Given our progress on the discussion, we'll be resuming with the pandaren revolution and their liberation from the rule of the Mogu. I'm planning on us going out to Paw'don village for this class, so be prepared for a little travel for class. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: I might host another cooking class to fill in Friday, which will be cheesy pasta. Please don't forget to check the vote office for the current bill, as we'll be voting on it next week. There won't be more debate, so LOBBY. GO OUT! Convince people to vote your way! Politics people, lobby your butts off and get that vote changed for the better. The floor is now open, please raise your hands. Senator Shadesong. Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I appreciate your collective existences, and implore you to not commit death by Battlemage by tweaking a drunk Battlemage-Captain's nose. That is all. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Excellent, I appreciate you too. Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Right? I'm fucking fantastic. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Anyone else have anything to say? Suggestions, comments, more love to give? Complaints about your pay and how we haven't gotten raises in a while? Mage Commander. Vanidicus Alexander: '''I continue to disagree with the removal of the honor duelin'. As all problems we've had with it revolve about one individual, I do not see the need to strip them out as a whole. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Go out and tell people to vote Nay on the bill, and get it sent back. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Then I think the bill should be kept out of votin' fer now until a good justification can be provided fer removal. In my opinion, we should just bar that one individual from honor duelin'. Honor an' law ain't the same thing. If two people slight each other an' can agree on duelin' terms, then it can be settled. We don' need to involve th'beauracracy jus' because two folks have a disagreement. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Okay, what you are doing is starting a debate, which we aren't doing right now, nor does your personal opinion on a bill stop it from hitting a Senate floor. Anyone else with something to say that isn't on the bill? If you have something to say on the bill, set a debate day for next week. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Fine. May I suggest an amendment to it instead? '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Yes, to the vote office, where we normally do it. Vanidicus Alexander: '''Fine. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''If it's to ban me from honor duels...I will laugh. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''No. It's not actually. But I suggest votin' nay until the amendment is reviewed, I believe it to be fair. '''Hellissa Pyrestaff: Alright, seeing as no one else is raising their hands, and no one is being promoted, please set your debate day for next week, and talk to the person introducing the bill. Magister Dawnstrike? Laeran Dawnstrike: Apologies, this is merely a point of clarification. Archmagus Haltring and the rest of the Ministry are aware of the controversy surrounding the bill and are actively working to revise it to make it more palatable. Hellissa Pyrestaff: Excellent. I'm glad those on the bill are open to suggestions. Yes, Senator Skyblast? Nymtink Skyblast: Sorry. Was just stretching. Hellissa Pyrestaff: No one is being promoted tonight, even though you are all wonderful and I'd give you all a gold star. Please, please lobby for the bill in the way you want it to go, AND suggest edits to the vote office. This is YOUR senate, your voice -matters-. Session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions